


Так было всегда, ничего удивительного

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not copy to another site, Oral Sex, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, girl!steve - Freeform, post-serum Steve (Steph), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «С самого начала, как ты сюда попала, мне было интересно, — продолжил он как ни в чём не бывало, — насколько сильно ты изменилась».





	Так было всегда, ничего удивительного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's always been, so it's no surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529981) by [amare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amare/pseuds/amare). 



> Это старбакс. Тут есть: бесконечные воспоминания о слабой Стеф, вагон сомнений, вместе до конца. Это гет. Так что есть и про юбки, и про детишек.
> 
> Название — строчка из песни Ланы Дель Рей [**«Cola»**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml0ySvrVd6o).

Рука Баки легла ей на поясницу в ту же секунду, как горизонт опустел. Стеф вся вспотела в тесной форме, той, что для камер, со скандально короткой юбкой. В бой она надевала другую, со штанами, и стоило Стеф убрать волосы под шлем, то отличить её от парня не получилось бы и с двух ярдов.

— Бак, — предостерегающе сказала она, оглядываясь через плечо проверить, что никто не потащился за ними в казармы.

— Расслабься, все на физподготовке. — Его рука прошлась по её талии, и вторая следом. Он словно изучал изгибы её тела, которые весьма впечатляюще смотрелись в юбке. Да и без неё новое тело Стеф разительно отличалось от старого — такого худого, что Баки практически мог обхватить её талию пальцами.

— Ага, и все заметят, что нас там нет, — фыркнула она, но его руки не оттолкнула. Даже через плотный материал она чувствовала, как его палец выводит узор у самого пояса.

За все недели, прошедшие с тех пор, как появились Воющие Коммандос, она могла бы пересчитать все минуты с ним наедине на своих ухоженных пальцах — ещё одна уступка для камер, как и завитые кудряшки, и блестящая красная помада, и лак для волос, чуть ли не облаком окружавший голову. Поначалу, на радостях от спасения Баки живым и почти невредимым, она об этом почти не думала, но потом оказалось, что между ними пролегла пропасть и преодолеть её не так-то просто. Он больше молчал, а она чувствовала себя неловко, по привычке задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Какое-то время она думала, что слишком его пугает, или что война заставила его пересмотреть приоритеты, но потом решила — он просто-напросто бесится из-за того, что она всё же смогла попасть на войну. Оказалось, что всего помаленьку, но главным было отсутствие возможности остаться наедине.

— В этих туфлях ты выше меня, — удивился Баки, глядя вниз, и она закатила глаза.

— Я и без них с тебя ростом, — напомнила она, зная, что его это раздражает, и, конечно, он воспользовался тем, что его руки уже на её талии, и развернул её к себе.

Баки поднял правую бровь и ухмыльнулся:  
— Ты бессовестная лгунья, Роджерс.

«Капитан Роджерс», — чуть не поправила она, но они и так ходили по тонкому льду. Казалось бы, то, что он утащил её в пустые казармы Коммандос, достаточно красноречиво само по себе, но год без Баки и все изменения заставили её прикусить язык.

— Давай я их сниму, и увидим, кто выше, — подначила она, и когда Баки отпустил её, села на одну из нижних коек, чтобы наконец снять проклятые каблуки.

— Я сам, — сказал Баки, и, прежде чем она успела удивлённо посмотреть на него, опустился на одно колено, сминая нарядные брюки униформы.

Он провёл ладонями по её ногам, но только до колен, мозолями цепляясь за тонкий материал колготок, которые Стеф были не по статусу, и аккуратно потянул за лодыжку на себя, пока она не поддалась, давая ему расстегнуть застёжку. Каблук был рубиново-красным, блестящим и достаточно высоким, чтобы бросить вызов даже её улучшенному чувству равновесия. В костюме она выглядела как одна из танцовщиц — она и была танцовщицей, Капитаном Америкой, ведущей ряды слаженно танцующих и поющих солдат. Она научилась ловко управляться с каблуками, когда выступала по пять вечеров в неделю для продажи облигаций, но теперь Стеф вальсировала в туфлях по лагерю только ради удачных кадров для фильма про Кэпа и её Коммандос и подрастеряла сноровку.

— Только взгляни на эти ножки, — сказал Баки низким голосом, но то, как он выгнул бровь, плохо увязывалось с одобрительным тоном.

Стеф почувствовала себя тыквой, которую расхваливают на ярмарке за поразительный размер, и Баки, похоже, это уловил. Он ничего не сказал, но туфлю снял осторожно и, когда она пошевелила освободившимися пальцами, помассировал ступню.

— Собираешься пялится на меня весь день?

— Подумывал об этом, — честно сказал он с усмешкой и наклонился, подтягивая к себе другую ногу и принимаясь за застёжку. — Есть на что посмотреть.

— Вот только времени почти нет, — сказала Стеф.

Баки усмехнулся и начал массировать вторую ногу. 

— Никто не войдёт, — пообещал он. Стеф была готова задрожать только от того, как его большие пальцы с силой провели по подошве. Её вытянутые ноги лежали на его напряжённом бедре; поза была неудобной для обоих, но он не торопился ничего менять.

— С самого начала, как ты сюда попала, мне было интересно — продолжил он как ни в чём не бывало, возвращаясь к пятке и, видимо, довольный тем, с каким трудом ей удаётся держать глаза открытыми, — насколько сильно ты изменилась.

От этих слов она немного напряглась, но тон голоса, брошенный хитрый взгляд голубых глаз и зачёсанные, как у кинозвезды, волосы заставили её лишь выдохнуть в ответ:  
— Вот как?

— Вот так. Ну… Интересно, осталась ли ты всё такой же вкусной. Такой же чертовски сладкой.

Баки сказал это чётко, и воздух между ними заполнился напряжением, словно от выстрела. Но это напряжение было иным: от него всё тело Стеф закаменело и закружилась от внезапно прилившей крови голова.

Она даже одёрнуть его не смогла. Он завёл её парой предложений и знал это. Все прошлые месяцы было непросто, а последние дни — ещё хуже, но всё забылось от ощущения его пальцев, с любопытством пробирающихся вверх по бедру.

— Баки, — сказала она, и его длинная рука потянулась и ладонь исчезла под волнистым подолом юбки. Он обхватил её там, где она была тёплой и становилась ещё теплее через слои армейского белья и колготок, которые кто-то достал для неё.

— Ну так что? Всё ещё сладкая, Стеф?

Он осторожно заставил её откинуться и подался вперёд, устраиваясь между её бёдер. Его пальцы спрятались под подолом и заскользили под скрытой тканью промежности.

Баки вечно говорил всякую ерунду, но от острой смеси смущения и желания лицо Стеф горело под слоем пудры, а в памяти всё перемешалось.

— Ляг, — попросил он, и она упала на локти. — Надо всё это снять.

Он не осторожничал с колготками и кинул их скрученными на пол, но Стеф было всё равно. Ноги дрожали, и Баки целовал её голое бедро, поднимаясь всё выше, и внимательно глядел на неё сквозь пряди, выпавшие из уложенной воском причёски.

Лиф костюма теперь казался слишком тугим, грудь — вдвое больше, чем раньше (чтобы привыкнуть, Стеф несколько минут глазела на неё, как только осталась после эксперимента с зеркалом наедине), — тёрлась о ткань с каждым вздохом.

Голова Баки исчезла под юбкой, руки сильнее развели бёдра. Она почувствовала, как он прижался губами к бедру, и, ошеломлённая, на миг прикрыла глаза. Было слишком легко раствориться в ощущениях, забыть о неудобной койке, с которой она практически свисала, совсем не похожей на их кровати в Бруклине. Тот Баки подцеплял пальцами её бельё и скользил глубже год, два года назад, не растрачивая больше свой хорошо подвешенный язык на пустую болтовню.

Стеф открыла глаза снова и через мгновение распахнула их ещё сильнее, когда Баки чмокнул её, словно показывая, что начнёт нежно, а потом они перейдут к чему-то серьёзному.

Он опять поцеловал её, всё ещё не размыкая губ. Плечи Стеф начали гореть от неудобной позы, но она не двинулась с места. Баки вылизывал её, пока у него не иссякло терпение, и тогда он забрался языком так глубоко, как только смог достать.

Она тут же вспомнила, как много времени он проводил за этим занятием раньше, когда она была меньше: целовал её ночами напролёт, а Стеф хваталась за подушку перепачканными карандашом руками. Здесь и сейчас Баки работал челюстью, раскрывая её языком. Она знала, что стоит ему начать мягко и медленно ласкать её клитор так, как ему нравилось, пока она не начнёт изнемогать и цепляться за его волосы, она кончит быстрее, чем поймёт, что происходит.

И именно так он и сделал: принялся вылизывать её от входа до лобка, задевая языком набухший бугорок клитора. Она задушенно всхлипнула и попыталась оттолкнула его голову. Её руки становились очень грубыми, когда он творил подобное. То, что она не видела его лица из-за юбки, её не остановило.

— Баки, нет, я…

Он сжал губы, нежно посасывая, и она задрожала, кончая и изо всех сил сдерживая стоны, которые бы эхом разнеслись по жестяной конуре казармы.

Стеф медленно длинно выдохнула и уставилась на дно койки над собой: тугие металлические пружины сразу выдавали, насколько неудобные здесь кровати. Кровь стучала в ушах, словно она обежала весь лагерь: теперь на своих длинных ногах она бегала быстрее и дальше всех, даже Баки оставался позади, задыхаясь от поднятой ею пыли.

— Всё такая же сладкая, — поделился он, и его шёпот осел на чувствительной коже бёдер, тут же покрывшихся мурашками.

Баки вынырнул из под юбки, и ткань наконец перестала торчать цирковым шатром. После оргазма слегка звенело в голове, но чувство сонливости, раньше постоянно преследовавшее её, быстро прошло, и когда Баки небрежно вытер рот об её запястье, сердце снова сбилось с ритма.

— Как всегда джентльмен, — проворчала она, когда он наклонился к ней за первым за всё это время поцелуем.

Как бы остроумно он ни собирался ответить — вышел задушенный стон, и он спрятал руки в её волосах, накручивая на палец упругие кудряшки. Его лицо было так близко, что она слышала глухое дыхание и тихие влажные звуки его покрасневших губ, целующих её. Стеф провела ладонью по его спине, задрала униформу, чтобы скользнуть под неё и наконец прикоснуться к тёплой голой коже. Его знакомый вкус и едва заметный её собственный привкус на языке исчезли слишком быстро.

Баки отстранился и снова навис над ней, рывками расстёгивая пуговицы и застёжки лифа. Чудо, что ткань это пережила. Добравшись до бюстгальтера, он остановился, так и не сняв верх до конца.

— Боже, какие они огромные, — сказал он, сведя брови, и прищурился, изучая её взглядом до неловкого долго.

— Вот уж спасибо. — Он покачал головой и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать её шею, одной рукой на пробу обхватывая её грудь и сжимая пальцы, и Стеф запрокинула голову, чтобы ему было удобнее добраться до её шеи зубами. — Ты и правда… можешь устроить романтику, Барнс.

— Не того парня ты выбрала для романтики, — сказал он, успев просунув руку под бюстгалтер и прикоснувшись кожа к коже. Провёл по соску, и она вздрогнула, желая продолжения, хотя ни за что бы не призналась в этом. Сосок напрягся так быстро, что было почти больно. Внезапный удар, словно молнией в громоотвод, напрямую связанный с пахом. — Хочешь романтики — найди какого-нибудь помешанного на поэзии француза.

— Ты любишь стихи, — начала Стеф, но Баки накрыл её рот своим, горячим, открытым, всё с тем же зубом, сколотым во время драки в доках. На его теле было не так много следов, напоминающих о том, как он защищал её, слишком маленькую леди со слишком болтливым ртом, который частенько доставлял неприятности, или о пьяных стычках, из которых Баки вырос задолго до войны. Те немногие следы, что остались, служили ей напоминанием, с кем она сейчас, с кем она всегда была рядом.

— Чёрт, Стеф, — простонал Баки, и она и услышала, и почувствовала, как он возится с поясом — так близко друг к другу они были.

— У тебя есть кондомы?

— Есть ли у меня кондомы, спрашивает она, — повторил Баки, смешно стягивая штаны, и посмотрел на неё с вызовом. — Как будто я не таскаю их в кармане с той ночи, как ты обыграла Мориту на два бакса, припечатав его ладонь к столу.

Они никогда не спали без них, и Стеф считала это разумным, а Баки, похоже, с облегчением согласился. Когда она была младше и чаще болела, он вообще не решался с ней спать, пока она не сунула ему в руку упаковку и практически не потребовала, буквально вынудив его согласиться. Они оба понимали, как быстро одна ошибка может всё изменить. Нищие влюблённые превратились бы в нищих молодожёнов, да и Стеф совсем не хотела рожать во время войны. Для Баки это и вовсе было немыслимо — от одного лишь упоминания о детях он сжимал зубы так, что выступали желваки.

Но теперь, когда она была здорова как лошадь, а её бёдра больше не выглядели так, словно могут сломаться от ветерка, Баки хватит резинки на члене, чтобы перестать волноваться. И он может не останавливаться и не спрашивать, нормально ли она дышит, не сделал ли он больно. Не нужна ли ей ещё подушка.

Баки быстро приготовился, и когда он залез на койку, наклоняясь и обхватывая член, чтобы войти, Стеф запустила пальцы ему в волосы, не обращая внимания на воск. Его глаза, поймавшие её взгляд, были дикими, и она почувствовала, как головка члена раскрывает её.

Его рот приоткрылся, лицо страдальчески скривилось, когда он вошёл полностью, и ощущение, раньше неразрывно связанное с болью и сладостью, теперь стало сплошным наслаждением. Она чувствовала себя заполненной, а не растянутой.

Первый раз толкнувшись уже серьёзно, Баки прикусил её за шею и поцеловал в ладонь, когда она погладила его по щеке. Ладонь была липкой от воска, но им было всё равно.

С каждым движением его бёдер ей становилось всё жарче. При желании Баки мог двигаться очень плавно, очень грациозно, и сейчас он обрабатывал её тело с той же точностью и самообладанием, с какими держал в руках винтовку. Но им уже не хватало терпения ни на точность, ни на самообладание; влажное тело Баки быстро теряло ровный ритм, и Стеф зажмурилась, слушая звуки их тел, обнимая его за шею и прижимая его ближе.

— Ох! Ох, чёрт, Стеф, — горячо пробормотал Баки ей в шею.

Было ещё кое-что новое: теперь она могла не только обхватить его ногами, но и скрестить их у него на пояснице. Раньше от таких сильных толчков она оказывалась у изголовья кровати, но сейчас — осталась где была. Словно обрела якорь вместо тянувшей ко дну гири.

Баки резко выдохнул и задрожал в оргазме, почти не сдерживая стонов, несмотря на все её шиканья. Минут через десять, когда они остынут, он примется шутить, что им не хватает выносливости и как силько её новое тело завело его двигатель. Но сейчас, чтобы завестись по-новой, ей хватило лишь подумать о том, как быстро она довела его до точки.

В реальности не было шуток, была заботливая, но настойчивая рука Баки, ласкающая её там, где она уже была нежной, а его глаза смотрели на неё с лаской и трепетом. Она чуть не скинула его на пол, выгибаясь под его пальцами.

Баки ткнулся носом ей в шею и, когда она наконец пришла в себя, крайне самодовольно усмехнулся, поймав её взгляд. Он был весь помят: волосы слиплись иголками и торчали во все стороны, на лице отпечаталась красная помада, и он всё ещё был почти полностью одет. И давил на неё всем своим весом — чего раньше себе никогда не позволял.

— А это по-джентельменски, а? — спросил он, но его ухмылка ослабла и стала куда искреннее, когда она ущипнула его за бок.

Он не спеша поцеловал её — лёгкое и тёплое прикосновение в противовес жару между ног. Наконец-то ослаб узел в груди, затягивавшийся всё сильнее с каждым днём, пока они, как заведённые, играли роли Стеф-и-Баки, лучших друзей, пока пытались и никак не могли понять, что же друг в друге изменилось.

Она беззаботно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Думаю, у нас есть пять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок и по-тихому свалить отсюда, — быстро сказала Стеф.

— Или у нас есть ещё пять минут повеселиться, прежде чем мы удерём со всех ног. Что они сделают, выгонят Капитана Америку из армии за слишком крепкую дружбу? — Он фыркнул и покачал головой, скатываясь на бок, и они оба вздрогнули, неловко расцепляясь. Но он всё же был близко, так близко, что она могла рассмотреть криво растущую ресницу.

— За такое поведение будешь драить туалеты зубной щёткой, — в шутку пригрозила Стеф. — И ты выглядишь ужасно глупо, разлёгшись тут со своим хозяйством наружу.

Баки со смехом прижался к её плечу.

— Ага, так точно. Хозяйство, господи. — Он поднялся, и Стеф пожалела о шутке — с него станется так и говорить. — Я как-то слышал, как ты сказала Бобби Майклсону, что оторвёшь ему член, как кусок мокрой бумаги, а теперь стесняешься?

Стеф вздохнула и тоже села. Раньше после такого у неё комната кружилась перед глазами и ей нужно было время перевести дух, но сейчас всё было нормально. Она начала застёгивать пуговицы.

— Я не стесняюсь, —хмуро сказала она и застегнула последнюю пуговицу. — Я переспала с тобой посреди лагеря, и это после того, как ты целую неделю меня игнорировал.

Баки напрягся и неловко дёрнул плечом.

— Ага, прости за это. Не был уверен, что у нас с тобой всё по-прежнему, учитывая Капитана Америку, агента Картер и всё остальное.

— У нас всё по-прежнему, Барнс. Что в моём настоящем теле, что в этом — всегда есть мы с тобой.

Лицо Баки на секунду осветила улыбка, но он тут же скрыл её, начав приглаживать растрёпанные волосы.

— Ну, теперь-то я знаю, ага?

— Я практически уверена, что теперь все ребята это знают, — сказала она с сожалением. — Они видели, как ты тащился за мной сюда как голодный пёс. Всё дело в юбке? — спросила она, поправляя юбку и убеждаясь, что та прикрывает всё, что нужно.

— Клянусь, Стеф, юбка ни при чём.

Его взглядом можно было поджечь костёр, но она лишь покачала головой и обвела взглядом покосившуюся казарму, отведённую ей и Коммандос.

— Эй, ты же поможешь мне найти колготки?

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **Изнеженный азиатский нефрит**.


End file.
